RotG: Winters' wrath
by Rachel420
Summary: Old man Winter has been keeping a close eye on Jack Frost for a little over three hundred years. He's supposed to be in charge of and responsible for him! But Jack has no respect for him whatsoever! And on top of it Jack decides to have an early winter in Autumn. The old winter spirit had finally had enough. He was going to put an end to this madness. Small rewrite possibly.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/Chapter one

Old man Winter had been keeping a close eye on Jack Frost for a little over three hundred years. Yes, granted he was the guardian of fun, and an elemental along with seasonal spirit but his pranks and acts of fun were getting frustrating. And he won't listen, do, or obey anything he told him too! For crying out loud he was his head season! He was supposed to be in charge of and responsible for him! But Jack had no respect for him whatsoever! It was infuriating! And to make things worse, Jack's latest little shenanigan of fun was the idea that he should bring an early snow day in autumn! Grated it was getting close to winter but it was just late October early November! And defiantly not yet time for a snow day! The old winter spirit had finally had enough. He was going to put an end to this madness! He sent a sprite to get an old spell book. When it returned he found a spell and started chanting it.

Jack was going on one of his regular flights with Emma clinging tightly to him. Emma clung to him. She looked at the trees. "Wow! They're beautiful!" Jack smiled. "yeah, they are!" He agreed, flying a little lower, brushing the tops of the trees with his staff. The bright leaves were instantly covered in a thin layer a shimmering frost.

He flew back up again to admire his work. "Now they look even better! All sparkly!" He said, laughing. Emma looked at him. "It looked pretty before too." she replied. Jack frowned. "Well I say that frost makes anything better, so it's obviously b- better." Jack said. Emma caught his stumble and looked at him. "Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly. She looked concerned and worried.

"I f- feel perfectly fine." He replied, trying to keep his tone steady. "Just... Tired." He flew slightly lower, moving shakily. "You're stammering! And you're never tired, Jack!" she exclaimed, yelping when they slightly suddenly dropped. "Am I n- now?" Jack said, catching himself and going slightly higher. His flying kept getting slower and shakier.

She nodded and noticed them slowing and faltering and grew more concerned. "Jack...Maybe we should land..." She said softly, almost frightened. She looked around them and didn't recognize the location. They were over a forest, bring snow and the trees were mostly bear with a couple ever greens scattered about. Jack slowly nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open. He started dipping roughly towards the ground. He didn't slow down as they neared the ground, and Emma could see that he was asleep, or at least very near to it.

Emma started panicking. "Jack. Jack! Wake up! Please!" she cried as the plummeted toward the ground at an alarming rate. They ended up hitting a tree, causing her to fly off of jack and a distance away, knocking her unconscious. The two lied unconscious in the forest a distance from each other. A bright moonbeam shown down upon the two of them and managed to bring them under a pair of evergreens a small distance from each other.

Old man winter felt Jack's presence vanish and grinned, pleased that it worked. He proceeded to make a strong heavy blizzard storm throughout they're last known location. The moonbeam was content it managed to somewhat protect the two frost siblings from the storm.

 **(Finally got around to working on this. Going to be working on more RotG stories probably soon. Let me know if you liked it!**

 **Also a little extra something to help explain Emma... My Role playing Bio for her!)**

Name: Emma Crystal Overland Frost

Age: 285 but she looks as if she were 11-13 but acts about 10-13. Sometimes even older than she appears.

Gender: female

Human or spirit?: spirit

If human, are you a believer?: n/a

If spirit, are you a guardian?: Yes. Guardian of laughter

Abilities?: Can crystalize anything with a single touch. However it is still unstable. If she completely crystallizes something, take a stick for example, at first it just covers it in crystals but then it will work away at replacing the wood inside with crystals with the same amount of detail as everything it destroys. she can also reverse the process later on.

Family?: Jack Frost-brother, Jamie Bennett-descendant, Sophie Bennett-descendant.

Backstory: same as in the movie except a lot more detail. She lost jack to the lake after he saved her. She quickly ran to town and told some of the men and they tried to see if they could do anything as she ran home. Her parents were concerned and knew most likely that they had lost Jack but told Emma to go play with the children until the men returned. It was growing late when they returned looking sorrowful, with only jack's skates. Emma wasn't quiet the same after that. A year or two passed and she lost her father to a creature (an Oc that had just become a spirit named dawn, explain later) in the woods. She was twelve then. Again, a couple years later once she was sixteen, her mother grew fatally sick and died, leaving her alone. She lived alone for a while and then lived with several families in town. She learned to play a piano and she got married and had children. She died when she was 25. She was brought back as a spirit but looked as she did the day jack died. She lived alone for sometime until she found and reunited with jack.

Looks: side length brown hair with brown eyes. Basically same as in the movie.

Crush?: n/a

Likes: being with Jack and her friends.

Dislikes: Jack or any of her friends being in danger or getting hurt.

Allies: Jack, the big four, MIM.

Enemies: Pitch, Shadow(another Oc that will show up later probably and I'll explain him then.)

Strengths: at times her powers

Weaknesses: her crystal powers are unstable and at times uncontrollable and dangerous especially when upset, angry or frightened.

Pets?: Frostbite. Her and jack's old dog.(he's another Oc that might be mentioned. He also became a spirit I believe.)

Things they hold most dear: jack and her friends

Others: has a fear of the lake, losing jack, and hurting anyone with her crystals especially jack. **)**


	2. Chapter 2

Who knows how long later, Jack woke up. The first things he noticed is that he was not in his house...Or a tree had sprouted up in his room overnight. He was also VERY cold. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. He and his sister often go on walks in the forest, so they must have gotten lost, then passed out or something, right? He then noticed that Emma was nowhere to be seen.

The blizzard raged on outside the tree he was under. It was making a circular snow fort around the tree. All he could see outside was silhouettes of trees and white snow. After a while it died down and came to a soft flurry. Jack waited for as long as he could stand it, then crawled out to search for Emma. The fresh snow hid all possible tracks. It was snow and trees for miles and none of them looked familiar. He usually went without shoes, and he was really starting to regret it now. He started calling out Emma's name, and searching his surroundings for anything even slightly familiar.

"j-Jack?" a small shaking voice weakly called out. Emma had woken up hearing him calling her and realized where she was. She was under an evergreen tree like Jack was with snow completely sealing her inside. She didn't hear Jack and called out again louder. "Jack?!" Jack heard her faintly, and ran as fast as he could in that direction. "Emma! Is that you?!" he yelled, slipping and stumbling in the deep snow.

Emma was shaking. She was freezing. "Yes, J-Jack! Help me, I'm c-cold!" she called back as loud as she could, trying to keep herself warm. Jack couldn't see where she was, but knew he was in the general area. "Where are you?" he asked. She crawled over near the wall of snow and dug a small hole and stuck her arm out. "I'm over here!" She called.

He dashed over as quickly as he could in the ice and snow, and grabbed her hand. He pushed her out and into a hug. "Emma, are you okay?" he asked softly. She snuggled up against him and clung to him. She was sobbing slightly. "I was so s-scared...and I'm cold..." she sneezed. She was paleish and dusted with snow and ice. She looked around. "w-where are we?"

Jack shushed her and held her close. "I- I don't know where we are... but it's alright now... I'm here..." he said. He crawled with her back into the shelter of under the tree, and snuggled her for warmth. "It's all gonna be okay..." Emma nodded slightly and stayed with him, silently watching the snow fall outside. She looked up at him noticing his shirt was wet. When she looked at it she didn't recognize what he was wearing. "Jack? What are you wearing?" she asked.

He looked down. "What...? I don't remember putting these... Whatever they are... On." He said, looking at the wet blue... Pocketed Hood shirt. Emma shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's warm..." She snuggles back into it. After a couple of minutes Emma looked up at him, looking a bit better. "We should try to see where we are." Jack nodded.

It seemed to have stopped snowing for now, so he crawled back out to look around. Emma followed and looked around too. "Maybe we should climb up a tree for a better view Jack." "Great idea, Em." Jack said, looking for the tallest tree around. He started climbing easily up the branches, helping Emma when she needed it. They reached the top and looked around. Nothing but snow and trees for miles.

Emma climbed out father on the branch when she thought she saw something. She felt the branch bend under her weight and she froze. "Jack?" Jack heard the slight creaking of the branch and turned to her. He reached out to grab her hand. Emma tried to grab his hand too but the movement snapped the branch and she fell. "Jack!" she cried out and she hit the ground, which happened to be a hill and started tumbling down it.

Jack didn't stop to think, and dove off the branch after her. He caught the edge of her clothing and pulled her close, protecting her from the fall with his body. The two tumbled down the snowy hill, both becoming unconscious from hitting the hidden things in the snow and reached the end and fell of a small cliff into a cove.

They hit the ground with a thud catching someone's attention. A girl with red brown hair ran over and examined them and noted their appearances. A young girl with brown hair in an old timey looking dress and a teenage wearing a dark blue hoodie and brown pants and was barefoot. He had the same color hair as the little girl.

She then quickly ran inside the house. "Mom!" She hollered. "Are you sick?" Her mom replied, turning to her. "No." the girl replied. "Are you hurt?" the mom asked. "No." the girl replied again. "Are you dying?" her mother said turning to her. "No! But mom, there are kids out there who might be!" The girl cried.

The mother tensed up and looked at her. "Why didn't you say so? Quickly, help me bring them inside." her mom said. They ran outside and the mom carried Jack inside while the girl carried in Emma. They carefully separated the two and brought them to two rooms just across the hall from each other and laid them in the bed. The mother went to check on Emma while the young girl sat and watched over Jack.

 **(New character bios in next chapter! R &R! Thanks! ~Rachel)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They hit the ground with a thud catching someone's attention. A girl with red brown hair ran over and examined them. A young girl with brown hair in an old timey looking dress and a teenage wearing a dark blue hoodie and brown pants and was barefoot. He had the same color hair as the little girl.

She then quickly ran inside the house. "Mom!" She hollered. "Are you sick?" Her mom replied, turning to her. "No." "Are you hurt?" "No." "Are you dying?" "No! But mom, there are kids out there who might be!" She cried. The mother tensed up and looked at her. "Why didn't you say so?! Quickly, help me bring them inside." her mom said. They ran outside and they carefully separated the two. The mother carried Jack while the girl carried Emma and brought them inside and carefully laid them down on separate beds in rooms just across the hall from each other. The mother went to check on Emma while her daughter sat and watched over Jack.

Jack suddenly jerked awake and looked around, then immediately regretted the movement. He sank slowly back down to the bed. "What did I doooooo...?" he moaned. His body felt like he had gotten trampled by horses or something... he noticed the girl sitting beside him. "Wha...? Who are you? Where am I?" he asked. He remembered the fall. "Wh- wait, where's Emma?! Is she alright? Oh gosh, I need to find her!" he tried to get back up again.

She gasped and quickly was at his side. "You need to rest! You fell down the mountain." She said. "My name is Hailey. Is the girl you were with Emma?" Jack nodded, but kept trying to fight his way out of the bed. "Rest. Please. I'll let my mom know you're awake. Emma will be fine. She's in the other room." Hailey begged. Jack calmed down. "Can I see her?" He asked softly. "You're hurt. Let my mom look at you first." She requested.

Jack nodded, but pouted. She smiled and stood and got her mom. The two returned and the woman started examining him. He kept staring at and struggling away from most of her 'doctor thingies', but didn't say a word. She was confused at his actions. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." The woman told him. Jack relaxed slightly. He really had no problem with 'witches', he was actually friends with one. But all of this was just so strange and weird. "What is all this?" He asked nervously.

"My doctor equipment." She explained with a friendly smile, happy he was talking with her. "My name is Amanda by the way, you've already met my daughter, Hailey." At the mention of her name, Hailey looked up from the sketch book in her hands and smiled. "We know the girl in the other room is Emma but we didn't get your name." Amanda said.

"j- Jack. Call me Jack." he replied. Amanda smiled. "Alright Jack. Do you remember what happened?" she asked. Hailey looked back to her sketch book and continued drawing. "me and Emma woke up under these big trees, and we didn't know where we were, so we climbed a tree to see if we could see a village or something and then we fell down." jack explained.

Amanda nodded. "No memory of how you got there?" She asked. Jack shook his head. "None at all." "Interesting. Well you two can stay here until you recover." jack smiled softly and thanked her. "Can I see my sister now?" he asked. She nodded. "Hailey help Jack to Emma's room." she instructed and Hailey out her stuff down and helped him across the hall. Emma was sound asleep and tended too.

Jack sighed in relief. Thank goodness she was okay. Emma took a deep breath and slightly rolled over. Hailey smiled. "Do you want to stay in here?" she asked him in a whisper. Jack nodded. She helped him to a chair. He sat down carefully, trying not to irritate his bruises. "i'll tell you if she wakes up." he whispered.

She nodded. "alright." she replied and left. ' _I'll just stay awake till she gets up._ ' he thought. ' _Then I can make sure she's not freaked out or anything._ '

Jack was soon fast asleep, hanging halfway off the chair. Emma soon woke up and gasped and jerked up with a start. She calmed down when she saw Jack and was in a bit of pain. "Jack?" she called quietly. He jerked awake, a small line of drool on his cheek. "iwasawakethewholetime!" he slurred out.

Emma started giggling at her brother but those giggles quickly turned to harsh coughing. Jack rushed to her side, fear washing away any sign of sleep. "Are you okay?" he asked, hugging her close. She nodded but kept coughing. Hailey heard the coughing and rushed in there. "Is she alright?!" She asked worriedly. Emma was struggling to breathe. Amanda came in there and looked at Jack. "Let me see her." She instructed. Emma clung to Jack like her life depended on it. She was starting to calm her coughing but not much.

jack held her, but moved so Amanda could see her better. Amanda checked her and sighed with relief. "She'll be fine. She just has a small cold from being in the snow so long. It's a miracle in its self that you don't have one too." she told Jack.

Jack hugged Emma closer. "Are there any wit- I mean doctor things you can do to make her more comfortable?" he asked. "A couple." she replied. "She needs rest, I'll have Hailey make her some soup and bring her some herb tea. The main thing she can do is rest." jack immediately covered her in blankets and turned out the witchcraft bubbles lights.

Amanda smiled and Emma snuggled against her brother happily as Hailey went to make soup.

 **(Here's Hailey & her mom, Amanda's Bios**

 **Name: Hailey**

 **Age: 15-17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Human?**

 **Abilities?: XXXXXX Classified until further notice**

 **Family?: Amanda- Mother**

 **Back story: Was raised in a small cottage in Arkansas in the middle of basically nowhere and has never been allowed to leave the cove.**

 **Looks: Red hair, hazel eyes, freckles.**

 **Crush?: Rezin**

 **Likes: Painting, Drawing, befriending spirits.**

 **Dislikes: fights.**

 **Allies: Rezin, Guardians, Emma, Frostbite.**

 **Enemies: Pitch, Shadow, Dawn**

 **Weaknesses: Mortal weaknesses**

 **Strengths: Classified. Easily able to make friends.**

 **Pets?: N/A**

 **Things they hold most dear: Friends and Family**

 **Others: N/A**

Space

 **Name: Amanda**

 **Age: 35 - 45**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Human?**

 **Abilities?: Classified**

 **Family?: Hailey- Daughter**

 **Back story: Classified.**

 **Looks: dark red hair, brown eyes.**

 **Crush?: N/A**

 **Likes: Cooking, hosting, and taking care of injured living creatures.**

 **Dislikes: Fights, Violence.**

 **Allies: Hailey, The guardians, most spirits, Rezin.**

 **Enemies: Pitch**

 **Weaknesses: Classified.**

 **Strengths: Is a doctor other than that classified.**

 **Pets?: N/A**

 **Things they hold most dear: Hailey**

 **Others: N/A)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the north pole...

North was running around telling yetis what to do and how to do it and having elves work on their own crazy little things. Jack had left for one of his little flights with his sister, but hadn't returned when he said he would. North wasn't all that worried, jack got sidetracked really easily. Suddenly Bunny appeared from one of his holes.

"Hey mate, have you seen Frostbite? I haven't seen him. Sandy hasn't seen him either but said he'd look in burgess tonight." He asked north.

Tooth suddenly flew in a blur. "GUYSDIDYOUSENSEIT?! !" She was talking too fast. "Tooth! We can't understand you." Bunny told her and she took a deep breath. "I can't sense Jack. Baby tooth can't find him anywhere. She searched the globe. Twice!" she exclaimed.

North looked worrily around the room. "Are you sure that jack is gone? Is there something else that could cause him to disappear? To hide?"

"None of us have seen Pitch and that's the only reason I can think of..." tooth replied. Bunny was quiet. "He might be hiding from Winter. Jack tends to ignore the old man and disobey his orders so he might be in hiding if he got angry." Bunny suggested with a shrug.

North slowly nodded. "Tooth, will you get Sandy over here? I'll use the lights and if he doesn't come back soon we'll start searching." She nodded and flew off immediately. She found Sandy and told him and they headed back.

As she left, north pulled the lever to activate the northern lights. He and bunny discussed plans to find frost until tooth and Sandy got back. Tooth and Sandy arrived and landed. "I have my little teeth searching while gathering teeth."

"We'll wait one more hour, then we'll start asking around." Tooth nodded. After an hour and a half, the guardians were each in different places around the world interrogating, asking every spirit they came across.

Everyone they asked didn't know. Tooth was growing more concerned. North thought that it might be time for drastic measures.

He was going to ask winter.

 **(Sorry for short chap. Next is longer.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile...

Hailey had finished making soup and aft Emma ate she was sleeping peacefully in her brother's lap. She was snuggled up against his hoodie happily, clutching it tightly in her sleep. Now that jack had time to think about his surroundings, he realized just how odd the house was. Everything just screamed witchcraft.

Emma slowly woke up. "Jack?" she muttered slightly. Jack stopped his train of thought and turned to her. "Hey, how ya feeling?" He asked. "Much better." she replied with a small smile. Jack hugged her. "That's great!" he said. He let go and got up to go tell Hailey she was up. Emma pouted that he moved. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm gonna go tell Hai- well, the girl who helped us, that you're up." he explained, looking back with a grin. "Then I'll be right back, kay?"

For a moment there was a look of pain and fear in her eyes. But it quickly vanished as she nodded. "Promise?" "Promise!" he agreed. Emma nodded. She sat back down on the bed and waited. Jack went and found Hailey, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him. "Is she awake?" she asked. Jack nodded and headed back to the room. She followed him. Emma was waiting on the bed. He went and sat back down next to her. "Hi Emma. I'm Hailey." She introduced, Emma smiled. "Hi..." "So she's okay now, right?" Jack asked her. "She'll be fine, Jack." Hailey replied with a smile. "Hailey...where are we?"

Hailey blinked. "You don't know?" Jack looked confused. "Of course we don't. We just woke up in the middle of nowhere." "Well, where are you from?" "We're from Burgess, could you point the way back?" She blinked. "Um. It's really far away..." Jack tilted his head. "What? But how could we be far?" "I don't know." Jack was rather nervous now, though he tried to hide it for Emma. He looked at the oddness of the room again, the oddness of the girl again. "Where are we?" "Arkansas." she replied. "Where?" "Arkansas." she replied again.

Emma looked at Jack, worried. "What kind of village is Arkansas?" jack asked. ' _Village?_ ' Hailey thought confused. "It's not a village...It's a state." "A…State." Hailey nodded. "Don't you know what a state is?" Jack shook his head. "Or an Arkansas." Hailey sighed. "Pennsylvania is a state just like Arkansas. Your 'village' is in Pennsylvania." "How are we going to get back?" "I could see if my mom could take you maybe... but it's pretty far..." she replied. "Do you have a horse or something? It would take a long time to walk." "I don't think we do. We don't usually get out much..."

Jack thought for a moment. ' _Maybe she could use witch powers or something...?_ ' Suddenly there was a crash from the other room and Hailey's eyes widened. She quickly ran toward the noise. Jack picked Emma up on his back and followed her. Emma clung to him. When they reached the family room furniture was tossed around and things were knocked over. She was suddenly hit by something and fell to the ground with a yelp. Emma watched confused. Jack set Emma down, standing in front of her protectively. "Are you okay?" he asked. "And what's going on?"

Hailey slowly sat up. "I'll be fine..." when she stood Jack could see slight scraps and scratches on her arms and legs. Emma was turning as if watching something move around the room. She wasn't sure what was really happening though... "Jack..." Emma said quietly, but Jack didn't hear her. Hailey sighed and muttered something about stupid hunting dogs and a groundhog. Emma suddenly squeaked and tried to climb up Jack only for something to slide under her and Jack and then something larger knocking her into Jack causing the two to fall to the floor. The larger one stopped as it fallen over Jack and Emma.

It shook its head and sniffed the air before spotting the invisible object it had been pursuing and continued on. Emma moaned slightly. Hailey quickly went to their side. "Are you okay?!" Jack nodded slowly from underneath Emma. "You alright Em?" He asked. "I think so." she replied. Hailey helped her up then helped up Jack. "I'm really sorry about this. They're usually not like this..." she said, rubbing the back of her neck. She then turned towards the hall they had run down. She whistled loudly and then there was silence. A moment later a large ice blue and white husky German Shepard mix stepped forward, with its head hung low. Hailey bent down to it. "You know you're not allowed to chase the others in the house, Frosty." it whined in reply.

Emma watched and looked like she was trying to recognize the wolfish dog before her. Jack stared at it as well, then leaned down, giving the dog a scratch behind the ears. It seemed to tense at first but it sniffed at him and its tail started wagging like crazy and it leaned into his hand. Emma smiled and started petting it too. Hailey smiled. "He seems to like you guys." "What's his name?" Jack asked. "Frostbite. We call him Frosty for short." Hailey replied. Frostbite jumped up on jack, licking his face. "Hey! Down frosty!" jack said, laughing.

Jack suddenly stopped laughing, and looked lost in thought. "You know Em, I feel like I've met him before..." Emma was quiet. She then nodded, smiling. "Probably because he looks like our fro-...it is him...Jack, it's our frostbite!" she said, recognizing the dog now. Frostbite barked happily. Jack laughed and hugged the dog close. It started licking his face repeatedly.

*****Guardians POV*****

Old man winter was sitting in the court of seasons when a loud know echoed through the room. A spirit quickly ran, well flew, to open it and hovered in the doorway. "M- Mr. North?" He asked nervously. "What are you doing here? Is there trouble? Is Mr. Boogeyman back? Did someone get hurt?" North smiled softly at the young spirit. "Yes. No, Pitch isn't back. And we aren't sure." he replied as he stepped inside. Winter watched him approach. "Earlier today we noticed our newest guardian, Jack Frost and his young sister had gone missing. They haven't returned nor has anyone seen them." he said.

The spirit at the door instantly tensed. "Nope, Not here! You better go look somewhere else!" He said nervously. Old man winter sighed in annoyance. "Rezin, you are dismissed." He said with a slight wave of his hand. "I was wondering if any of you know what happened to the two?" North questioned. "I didn't see him, per-say, but I know that he's gone for a long time hopefully." Winter replied. "Hopefully?" North questioned and as Rezin started to leave grabbed the back of his shirt. "Rezin, you stay." Rezin whimpered. "Yes. I'm hoping the spell never wears off." Winter replied.

North stepped forward on anger, but Winter interrupted him. "You don't really seem to understand that he was under my rule first. I have every right to banish him." "What spell." he demanded. "Just a simple spell to get him out of my hair." Winter said casually, as if he was just telling him that his shirt was inside out. "It doesn't hurt him or anything." "Oh really?" he then bent down to Rezin. He smiled warmly at him. "Rezin, my boy, I'll make you a deal. Give me all the information you know about what happened to Jack and Emma in exchange for an entire plate of cookies." Rezin looked incredibly nervous. ' _Oh gosh, why is he dragging me into this_ ' he thought.

"I- I'm sorry Mr. North, but I can't disobey Mr. Winter." he said, backing away slightly. "I really like my job... _plus Frost is kind of a jerk._ " he added quickly under his breath. North sighed. "Rezin. You don't need to fear Winter's wrath. You need to fear the moons'." He told him seriously. "Manny loves the frost children like his own. And he will not be pleased to hear that Winter has reached out and attacked them." Winter raised his eyebrows. "Are you suggesting that the man in the moon is going to wage war on me? Manny knows that the head seasons will all side with me, as well as all their seasonal spirits." He stated. Rezin whimpered slightly. The last thing he wanted was a war. He looked nervously between Winter and North. "I- I'll tell you everything..." He whispered softly, looking down in shame. "On one condition..."

"What is that condition Rezin?" he asked bending down next to him. "Jack and Emma could be hurt or in danger. Or possibly worse knowing them." he said. "You have to keep Jack from messing up things, like starting a blizzard in fall and frosting over my trees before winter." Rezin said, sounding a bit too passionate about trees. "Now that he's a guardian, you have to control him or I'll banish him myself!" He crossed his arms, finally using that backbone of his. North nodded. "Any certain areas?" Rezin looked around nervously. "Well there is one place... But... Is it legal to not have winter somewhere?" Winter watched this all silently. Rezin was technically under his command, but he couldn't really command him to stop really. He followed fall, not him. And the boy's deal did seem interesting...

"I will have him bring winter when it is proper time for it in one place for you. As long as he has burgess he should be fine." north replied. "I will discuss it with him once we find him and fix everything." Rezin sighed. "Mr. Winter put a spell on him that would make him forget ever being a spirit. Turned him human as well." North's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" he demanded turning to winter. Winter shrugged. "It does not hurt him, and gives him a second chance of being a human. That's pretty nice if you ask me." "Where is he? Do you know?" "Somewhere in Arkansas." winter said, not caring in the least. North stood. "I'll remember my promise Rezin." he replied and he turned and left. Rezin waved slightly and walked off, head down. "Rezin, come back here." winter said.

"What did he say?" Tooth asked as soon as north walked through the door. "Winter told me almost nothing except he used a spell he hopes doesn't wear off on them. Rezin the leaf painter told me more for a deal. He said that winter has turned them human." tooth gasped. "Do we know where they are?" "Arkansas." "Then let's go, now!" He pulled out his snow globe and went to Arkansas. Tooth quickly followed him. Bunny and sandy did too. They started searching. They saw the blizzard's remains and searched anyway.

 **(Frostbite is Jack and Emma's old dog.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emma had tired herself out and fell asleep cuddling frostbite, happily. Jack had fallen asleep beside her. Hailey had fallen asleep on the fixed couch. Amanda came in a smiled at the scene before her. Jack snored slightly, and hugged frostbite and Emma close. Hailey stirred awake and saw them and smiled. "Hey mom should we introduce them to the others?" Amanda was quiet. "We can try."

Jack stirred slightly. Hailey looked over. Emma was still out. There was a rapid knock at the door. "Heeeeey! You guys alright in there?!" A voice called. Hailey jumped up and ran to the door, leaping over jack, Emma, and frostbite. She swung the door open excitedly, tackling the person in a hug. "You're back! What took so long? Oh! You have to come meet our new guests!" "Sorry, I was held up." the visitor said, laughing. "You'll never believe who visited. North, THE North!"

"Really?! What for?" He pulled off a coat. "The new guardian went missing cause of Winter! I mean, I think they're better off without him, but it's a big deal!" he explained. "I told North everything, though it's not like I had anything to do with it, and he promised to keep frost under control! My problems are over!" he started walking into the other room. "Well I guess that's good and bad. Right?" she said then followed after him.

"I hope they don't find him actually," he said. "that guy really gets on my ner-" he stopped at the sight of Jack and Emma cuddling with Frostbite. "h- How? No. NO! Nonononono!" he pulled his scarf up over most of his face. "Is something wrong Rezin?" she asked as she came over. "Oh! Remember the guests I mentioned? These are them! This is Jack and Emma. They're asleep right now though..."

Rezin stumbled backward a few steps. "b- but... that's..." he stuttered out, looking between Jack and Hailey. ' _I could just not tell anyone he's here..._ ' he thought to himself. _'But I don't want to lie to her..._ ' She put a hand on his shoulder. "Rezin? Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "I- I- UH, YES. FINE. FINE IS WHAT I AM." he stuttered, laughing nervously. She narrowed her eyes. "Rezin." she huffed. "Something is bothering you." Rezin's eyes moved to any place but hers. "I- well- um..." he said, feeling really guilty. He sighed. "I recognize them, well, him." he admitted.

"Really? He said his name was Jack." She replied. "Jack... frost..." Rezin mumbled softly. Her eyes slowly widened and looked at the two sleeping mortals before her. "But they're human Rezin...That can't be possible." "Winter. He...turned them human." "What? Why? Isn't that dangerous?" "Well, jack is a jerk..." Rezin mumbled under his breath. "He seems so nice to me though." "It's a ruse he uses to entice his victims." Rezin hissed. "Oh really? Rezin, give this side of him a chance, won't you? For me?" she asked.

Rezin's face flushed slightly red. "I- uh- fine..." he replied. She smiled. "Thank you Rezin!" she said then bent down to Jack and slightly shook him. "Jack...I want you to meet someone." Rezin quickly folded his wings under his shirt before jack woke. He hid slightly behind Hailey as if jack was going to bite him or something. Jack woke with a yawn. "What?" He asked. "I want you to meet a friend of mine." jack sat up and yawned again. "Who's he?" he asked. "His name is Rezin." she replied and stepped over so Jack could see him.

Rezin waved slightly and ducked back behind Hailey. Hailey giggled at Rezin. "Rezin, stop it." Jack tilted his head. "Who are you talking to?" he asked. Rezin stared at him in shock. Hailey turned to him. "You can't see him?" she asked. "See who?" jack asked. Rezin smiled widely. "Yes!" he said happily. "Rezin...he's actually happy you can't see him..." Hailey was concerned and a little upset. Emma stirred awake and noticed Rezin. "hello." she greeted with a tired wave. "Wait, _she_ can see me?" Rezin asked, almost sounding disappointed. "Seriously, what are you guys talking about? Who am I not seeing?" Jack asked.

"His name is Rezin. He's a spirit. He paints the leaves for headmaster Autumn." Hailey explained. Jack looked at her suspiciously. "He's a good spirit! He's my friend." "Hello...?" jack said sounding a bit weirded out. No reply. Emma looked at him. "He didn't reply..." Rezin smiled widely. "Hello, _Frost_." he finally replied, his dislike obvious in his voice. Emma looked confused. "Frost? What do you mean?" A boy poked his head into the room looking for Hailey. "Uh Hailey we may have a...is this a bad time?" "Just a little bit..." she replied. "I can come back." "No it's fine just hang on. Rezin, be nice. I need to go take care of something."

"Hailey!" Rezin said, pretending to sound shocked. "I'm always nice." "From what you told me, you aren't that nice around him. Now behave." she left the room with the boy. "I will!" he called as she left. He turned to jack with a smile. "You called him Frost...what did you mean by that?" Emma asked. He looked at her, slightly confused. "Because he's Jack Frost." he replied. "No he's not. Well we call that as a nickname sometimes but his name is Jackson Overland." She replied. Rezin looked at jack. "Oh yeah... he was someone before that..." he muttered to himself.

Jack looked between Emma and the empty space she was talking to. "What's it saying?" he asked. "Seriously, what's going on?" "He called you Jack Frost." She replied. "But... How could it know about my nickname?" Jack wondered. Rezin sighed in annoyance. "Could you tell him I'm a 'he' not an 'it'? It's getting annoying." "He says he prefers to be called a he and not an It. I don't know about him knowing your nickname." "Okay, tell 'He' that I will respect its wishes." jack said, smirking. Rezin crossed his arms and glared at him. "He's glaring at you, jack." she said looking at Rezin.

Jack just laughed, making Rezin flush red in embarrassment. Emma smiled slightly. "Jack, you should be nice. After all he is a spirit." "y- Yeah, I'll curse you or something." Rezin said. Jack stopped laughing, but kept smirking at Emma. "You don't believe me, do you Jack?" "Well..." Jack started, slightly nervous. "Obviously not or he'd be able to see Me." Rezin snapped. Emma looked down. Jack was the one who flushed red this time. Hailey finally returned. "Well that's dealt with...what's going on?" she asked. "Jack doesn't believe me about Rezin..." Emma replied. "And I'd like to keep it that way." Rezin said. Hailey turned to him. "Resin hush."

She turned to jack. "You don't believe?" She asked. "Well... I don't understand what I'm supposed to be believing..." jack replied. "Rezin. He's a leaf spirit. Believe that he's real and maybe you can see him." "Well... It's hard." Jack replied "It just feels like you're playing a trick or something." Rezin sighed in annoyance again. "This is kinda ironic." He muttered. Hailey thought for a moment. "Rezin, paint something." Rezin walked over to a wall and put his hand on it. Instantly swirls of color spread across it, and on the ceiling and floor. Jack's eyes widened, and he gasped in shock. Hailey grinned.

The colors shifted to a soft, shimmery gold and red. Jack looked at the walls. "Wha...? How...?" he muttered. Rezin smirked. Emma turned and looked at jack. Jack stared as a person appeared, who looked rather smug. "Can you see him now?" jack slowly nodded. A faint ringing sound could be heard, and Rezin instantly dug a watch out of his pocket. Hailey grinned but then it faded. "You have to go, don't you?" she asked Rezin.

"Told you he was real." Emma said. Jack hung his head. "Sorry Em." he said. Rezin nodded. "Yeah, sorry..." he said. "and I'll... I'll stop and talk to north..." he added, barely audible. Hailey smiled softly at Rezin and hugged him. "Be safe." Emma smiled and hugged Jack. "It's okay." Rezin let his wings out of his coat again, stretching them out slightly. He opened the door and walked out, taking off. Jack hugged Emma close. Hailey leaned against the door frame and watched as he disappeared.

The guardians were all back at the pole, all talking over each other about what to do and what not to do. They had just gotten back from searching for the Frost siblings. They were interrupted by a soft knock. North looked up and watched as a yeti opened the door. Rezin stood at the door, looking nervous. ' _Tell them, and a bully gets back to full power... don't, Hailey would get mad..._ " he thought. "Rezin? Have you brought us news of Jack?" "Uh- uh- um- I- uh-" he stuttered, eyes darting around the room. "Maybe...?" "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes. Right is what I am. Perfectly fine. A-Okay." Rezin said, speaking quickly. He laughed nervously.

Bunnymund sighed. "Well, do you have news or not." he asked, slightly snappy. "Well... there's a very small chance that I may have kinda... ran into... Jack Frost..." Rezin replied, barely more than a whisper. He looked down at the floor. "You found him?! Is he alright? Where is he?" tooth questioned. Rezin flushed red. "He's... with a friend." he replied. "Can you tell us where? Or show us?" North asked. "If you promise not to tell anyone where it is." Rezin replied. "Promise." "Then come with me." he said, turning and walking away. They all followed. Rezin led them to Hailey's house.

When they turned into the cove the house was immediately visible. The house was dark and had an eerie presence about it. Rezin came up to the door and knocked. No one answered. North prepared himself. Rezin instantly started freaking out. "H- Hailey? HAILEY?" He called inside. He practically kicked the door in and rushed inside. "HAILEY ARE YOU OKAY?!" He yelled. The others searched for anyone in the house.

Not a living or spiritually living thing in sight. Sandy noticing something shimmering on the ground and looked at it and his eyes widened. He rushed to alert the others. He tried and tried to tell them and it wasn't till he picked up a handful of his discovery and practically shoved it in their face that they paid attention.

North looked at the substance. "It can't be." sandy only nodded somberly. "Rezin! We think we now what happened!" he called. By this time, Rezin had started hyperventilating and pacing frantically. "What is it?" He asked, looking up hopefully at North. Sandy held his little hand out to Rezin, revealing it had black sand sitting inside of it.


End file.
